Christmas with Kakashi
by temari13
Summary: This is a fanfic about what some of Kakashi's Christmases may have been like. Some chapters are short, though...Criticism is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"Look, Dad! It's snowing!" Six-year-old Hatake Kakashi pressed his face against the frosty windowpane.  
Sakumo smiled. "Yes, it is, Kakashi."  
"We can't have Christmas without snow." Kakashi declared.  
"No, we can't." Sakumo agreed. "Come here. Look at this."  
Kakashi's eyes widened as he followed where his father was pointing. "The moon." He breathed. The moon tonight was a full moon. It shone brightly in the darkness, illuminating the treesm buildings, and the Hokage monument. Stars sparkled and twinkled above. "Mom! Mom! You have to see this!" The young boy shouted.  
"Kakashi, no yelling in the house." His mother chided, stepping into the living room with a tray in her hands. "Here's some hot chocolate and cookies."  
"Rina, its Christmas. Let the kid enjoy himself." Sakumo smiled.  
"I'm not a kid! I'm a ninja!" Kakashi grinned proudly and straightened his forehead protector.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Let this young ninja enjoy himself." Sakumo rolled his eyes towards his wife, who laughed softly.  
"Alright. How can I say no to those pleading eyes of yours?"  
Kakashi blinked. "But I'm not pleading."  
"I was talking to your father, Kakashi." Setting the tray down on the coffee table, Rina glided over to Sakumo. "Look up." She whispered.  
"Look up?" He glanced upwards. "I see." Grinning, he pulled his wife in for a kiss.  
"Yuck!" Kakashi cried out, diving onto the couch and burying his face underneath a pillow. He cautiously peeked when he thought the coast was clear.  
"It's alright now, Kakashi. We're done kissing." Sakumo chuckled as his silver-haired son slowly pushed the pillow away.  
"Good. I don't like mushy stuff. It's disgusting."  
"You'll think differently when you're older." Rina smoothed her black skirt and sat down on Kakashi's right.  
"No, I won't. I'll be too busy with missions to fall in love."  
"That's what I thought, Kakashi." Sakumo seated himself on his son's other side. "But then I met your mother." He smiled lovingly at his wife.  
"We're going to be like this forever, right?" Kakashi asked suddenly.  
"Where did that come from?" The older man frowned, contemplating his next words. "I can't promise you that we'll always be together, but I know that I'll try really hard. That's a promise."  
"Good." Kakashi snuggled closer to his parents, feeling warm and safe in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Seven-year old Kakashi eagerly jerked open the front door to his house and raced inside. "Mom! Mom, it's snowing!" He hollered, looking frantically for her. He finally located her in the kitchen. She was slumped in a chair, her head buried in her arms. Her dark brown hair was all tangled, not having been combed in a few days. "Mom, you got to see this!"  
"Not now, Kashi. I'm busy." She mumbled.  
"Busy with what? It's Christmas. You said you didn't have to work." His lower lip began to quiver violently, and he bit it, drawing a little blood. Then he noticed the bottle beside his mom's hand and understood. He lowered his head.  
His mom had been like this ever since his father had committed suicide a few months ago. The beautiful, fun-loving mother he had once known had been replaced by an alcohol and work addicted mother.  
Kakashi sighed. _"Looks like I have to do everything."_ He carefully made some hot chocolate and found some store-bought cookies. His mother had claimed she was too busy and too tired to deal with baking cookies this year. Setting a mug and a few cookies by his mother -and knowing that she would just dump the cocoa out- he took his own and settled down on the couch, staring blankly into space.  
He glanced around. Their houses were bare. All the Christmas decorations were still in storage. The mistletoe, the wreaths, the Christmas lights -even the Christmas tree- had not come out of their hibernation.  
"It's just not Christmas without a Christmas tree. Or a family." Kakashi whispered and pulled a blanket over him, the only source of warmth he could find.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Eight-year-old Kakashi sighed. "It's snowing." He decided right then and there that he hated snow. He couldn't wait until spring came and the snow would melt, uncovering the green grass and the little flowers. He also decided that he hated Christmas. A few years before, he could hardly wait until Christmas arrived. But now, he couldn't wait until it left.  
Kakashi scowled and pulled a blanket tightly around him. It was cold.  
There was no fire blazing anymore because he now lived alone. His mother had died just two weeks ago from cancer. He didn't know whether he should jump for joy or cry.  
All he knew was that he was alone. He figured that was how he would always be.  
Suddenly, the door burst open, letting in the chill of the night air and some snow. Someone -or something, Kakashi thought- was framed in the doorway. A big bundle obstructed the person, preventing the young boy from determining who or what it was.  
"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Kakashi!" A deep voice boomed.  
Kakashi blinked. "Oh, it's just you."  
"Just me? How can you say that, kid? I'm hurt." The person lowered the bundle and Kakashi could now see blonde spikes and blue eyes peeking over the top.  
"What's so merry about it?" Kakashi asked glumly.  
The future Yondaime sighed and, after dropping his heavy burden on his foot, limped over to his student. "Look, kiddo, I know that this time of year is hard for you. I mean, you're remembering your father and your mother." He didn't miss the way Kakashi stiffened when he said the last sentence. "And you're thinking that you're all alone when you aren't." He shrugged out of his coat and jammed his hands, bound in white tape, into his pockets.  
Kakashi glared at him. "I am alone!"  
The older man paused. "You're only alone if there's no one with you. I'm standing in front of you so there's no way you can be alone." When the boy didn't answer, he blew out a frustrated breath. "Look, kid, I came here to deliver this to you. I'm going to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for you. You look chilled to the bone. If you want to open it, that's fine. If you decide not to, that's fine, too."  
Kakashi stared at the bulk underneath the blanket. _"The least he could have done is wrap it."_ He held his breath, listening intently to the noises his sensei was making in the kitchen. After he convinced himself that his sensei was busy, he crept over to the present and studied it. It was long and rectangular.  
Kakashi cautiously reached a hand out and touched the blanket, but then pulled his hand back quickly, jerking his gaze towards the kitchen door. Then, before he could change his mind again, he yanked the cover off. His eyes widened as a new, wooden sled came into view.  
He gently rubbed the smooth wood, admiring the rich, deep color. _"This is the best Christmas ever."_ He thought in awe. _"But how did he get the money for this?"_  
Then his brain switched on. Jumping to his feet, he dashed into the kitchen, skidding to a halt before his sensei.  
The yellow-haired man blinked. "Yes, Kakashi?"  
Kakashi wordlessly grabbed his sensei's hand and unbound the white tape. An ache settled in his chest as he saw the blisters and cuts. "Why?" He asked, his voice hollow.  
The older man didn't speak for some time. "Because I figured you would like it. I would have bought you one from a store, but..." His voice trailed off.  
A faint flicker of a smile appeared on Kakashi's face. "Thanks, sensei."  
"It was nothing. What's a few injuries if it gets you to smile again?" He shrugged.  
"I don't have anything for you." Kakashi hung his head, ashamed.  
"You don't have to get me anything, kid."  
Kakashi's eyes lit up. "Wait right here!" He took off running.  
The future Hokage cringed as he heard Kakashi slide across the floor and crash into the wall.  
"I'm okay!"  
He chuckled and shook his head, wondering what Kakashi could be so excited about.  
His question was answered when the silver-haired boy reappeared in the kitchen, clutching something tightly in his right hand. "Here." Kakashi shoved the item in the man's hand.  
"A rock?" The Jonin questioned, raising an eyebrow and waiting for an explanation.  
Kakashi shook his head vehemently. "Not just a rock. It's a memory rock. You can take it with you wherever you go and remember me whenever you see it."  
His sensei was silent for a few moments. "Thanks, Kakashi." He managed to say. "Now, uh, let's build a fire in the fireplace and get this place warmed up. You grab the cookies and I'll get the hot chocolate."  
A few minutes later, Kakashi sat happily in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth of the flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Twelve-year-old Kakashi slowly trudged his way through the falling snow. His whole body was numb but it wasn't from the cold. For the past few months, he had been walking in a fog, unaware of everyone and everything.  
His left eye began to burn. He carefully reached underneath his forehead protector and rubbed it gently. He still had to get used to this present, if you could call it that.  
Kakashi's fist clenched as he remembered that fateful day. The screams; the agony as his left eye was cut; the sight of Obito crushed beneath the rocks.  
He swallowed hard. That was supposed to have been a happy day. He had just been promoted to Jonin. But all that joy had faded away as quickly as Obito slipped into eternal slumber. But before he had died, he had just enough time to give Kakashi a present for becoming Jonin: one of his newly acquired Sharingan eyes.  
Kakashi had yet to find out whether the eye was a curse or a blessing.  
The burning in his - no, Obito's - eye intensified, causing him to stop in his tracks and gasp aloud. People passing by cast him sympathetic looks but did not stop to make sure he was all right.  
"Kakashi!" A voice broke through the haze of pain surrounding him.  
"Rin." He gasped out.  
Rin quickly pulled up the headband and began gently massaging healing chakra into his eye. She frowned. "If I'd known how much it was going to hurt you, I wouldn't have done it. Except for the fact that..." Her voice cracked and she broke down in tears.  
Kakashi didn't know what to say. He was still grieving, too. Sure, he and Obito had fought a lot and sworn that they hated each other, but deep down, Kakashi knew that they were best friends. He awkwardly pulled Rin into a hug and patted her back as tears fell from his mismatched eyes.  
"Hey, kids, you know you're...Wow. I didn't know that there was romance blossoming between you two." The Yellow Flash appeared beside his two students. He now wore the Hokage coat but not the hat. He claimed it messed up his hair.  
Kakashi glared at his sensei. "Shut up."  
Rin sniffled and pushed away from Kakashi. "Sensei..."  
Yondaime immediately saw the tear streaked faces. He scrambled to find something to say. "You two are late for our meeting."  
"I got lost on the road of life."  
Two startled pairs of eyes landed on the silver-haired Jonin.  
"What?" Kakashi stared blankly at them.  
The older man couldn't help but smile a bit. Kakashi was using the exact same excuses that Obito used to say. "Come on, you two. Let's get to my place."  
Within a few minutes, the ninja were sitting in his house on the floor. Six presents were spread before them.  
"Sensei, open mine first, please." Rin pleaded.  
"All right." He picked up the present, wrapped in sparkly snowflake paper, and shook it once. He frowned as no sound was heard. His curiosity aroused, he tore into the package. An amused smile played about his lips when he saw tissue paper stuffed tightly in the box. "That's why there was no sound." He pulled the paper out and saw, to his delight, a weapon cleaning kit.  
"I figured since you were always complaining about your weapons being dull, I'd get you this."  
"Thanks, Rin. You can be sure these will be put to excellent use."  
She grinned. "And this is for you, Kakashi."  
Kakashi slowly accepted the present wrapped in the same kind of wrapping paper. He unwrapped it with less enthusiasm than his sensei. But when the paper fell away, his eyes - no, his eye and Obito's eye - widened in surprise. There was a new set of shuriken and kunai. For a moment he couldn't speak.  
"Do you like it, Kakashi?" Rin asked, a worried look settling on her face.  
Kakashi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He pushed a box towards Rin and she sweat dropped.  
"You didn't wrap it." She accused, then smiled. "But it doesn't matter." She gasped when a wood carving of their team came into view. "Did you do this?" At his nod, she hugged him. "It's beautiful."  
Kakashi's cheeks turned pink and he was glad for the mask. After Rin had released him, he handed the other present to his sensei.  
The Yondaime grinned when he unwrapped it. "A wood carving of me and my sensei. You're pretty good at this, kid."  
"Thanks, Sensei."  
"So what do you have for us, Sensei?" Rin grinned.  
"It's not much, but I think simple presents are best. Open them at the same time."  
Kakashi looked at Rin and they simultaneously opened their presents. Kakashi's hand froze as he reached for the picture in the box. It was a picture of him and Obito, their right hands clasped together, determination shining brightly in their eyes. He recognized that look. It was a silent challenge. They had always fought about who was the better ninja.  
Rin also had a picture of her and Obito. In it, she was tending to one of his cuts he received from his fights with Kakashi. Her head was bent low, studying to see if the cut was deep. Obito had a look of admiration and love in his eyes as he watched her take care of him.  
Yondaime silently pulled them close, shedding a few tears himself as he remembered their fallen comrade. He desperately wished he could protect them from the dangers and sorrows of the ninja world but he knew that was impossible. The best he could do was comfort them. He glanced out the window, noting the howling wind. He looked gratefully at the fire before them, thankful for the warmth it provided.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Thirteen-year-old Kakashi really hated Christmas. Sure, it was pretty with the snow gently falling, but what was Christmas without your friends or family? Kakashi blinked back tears. First, his father had committed suicide; his mother was dead from cancer; Obito was crushed to death; and now, his sensei was dead, too.  
The young Jonin knew that his sensei had died protecting the village, but it didn't make it any easier to bear. He shivered, but not from the cold. He was remembering the nine-tailed fox. He could still see the vicious glint in the fox's eyes, the murderous glint. He could still feel the panic he felt each time the fox crept closer to the village. He could still remember the horror he felt as he watched Gamabunta, his sensei's frog summon, leap over to the fox. He could still remember the adrenaline rush he received when he noticed his sensei standing on the giant frog's head.  
Kakashi squeezed his eyes - his and Obito's - shut, not wanting to remember the bright light that had surrounded his sensei before taking him away forever.  
A hand touched his arm and he jerked out of his thoughts. Glancing over, he saw the worried face of his teammate, Rin.  
"You okay?" She asked softly.  
Kakashi shook his head. No, he wasn't fine. He had seen his sensei die. Worse yet, he didn't have the chance to tell him good-bye.  
Rin hugged him tightly. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here for much longer."  
"I don't care." He rasped.  
"What are you doing all by yourself on Christmas?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like walking around."  
Rin was silent for a moment. "I miss them, too, Kakashi. But Sensei would want us to keep living." She dug into her coat pocket. "Here. I managed to get this for you. It took a lot of persuasion, but Merry Christmas."  
Kakashi stared in confusion at the small key in his hand. "What this for?"  
"It was Sensei's key for his apartment." Rin choked back tears. "I know that he used to let you stay there occasionally. If you don't like it, I understand."  
She gasped when Kakashi hugged her fiercely. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you. But I don't have a present for you."  
"That's okay." She smiled. "I don't-" She was cut off rather abruptly when Kakashi grabbed her to him and, in one smooth motion, yanked his mask down and connected their lips. Rin was so shocked she nearly forgot to respond to his kiss.  
He pulled apart a few seconds later. "Merry Christmas, Rin." He breathed.  
"Merry Christmas, Kakashi." She melted into his arms again as their lips touched. Both of them forgot their sorrows as they were lost in the comfort and warmth of each other's arms.


End file.
